Breaking The Rules
by twilightlover268
Summary: Edward Masen is the jock of Forks High School. Isabella Swan is the new student that happens to catch his eye. What happens when Edward encounters someone who doesn't blindly follow his lead? ALL HUMAN. Eventually all original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights belong to Stephanie Myers._**

"Isabella Marie Swan, you're going to be late!" I heard my mother bellow out. She was loud enough for all the neighbors to hear regardless on if she was yelling or not. My mother had a very good way of getting noticed just about everywhere she went. She is a baseball player's wife though. With a final sigh I looked myself over in the mirror, the last time I went to school in Forks Washington I was seven. I'd spent a few summers with Charlie but I hadn't been to Washington in years.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered back slinging my bag over my shoulder finally tearing myself away from my room. It's not like I was excited about moving back. I wasn't excited about leaving my friends in Arizona; I wasn't excited that I was a junior in new high school. I just wasn't excited about any of this. I lazily walked down the stairs watching my mom point at the watch on her wrist. I rolled my eyes but didn't dare stall any longer, like it or not, I was here to stay.

"Renee Swan?" A voice from outside, I could tell. Incoming on Forks parents having nothing better to do than gossip. "Well we haven't seen you in years." I could tell my mother was scrambling for something to say by the way her back suddenly got in an uptight stance.

"Hey, I'm going to be late if we don't hurry." I announced stepping into view. It was non-other than Esme Swan. That's if they're still married, knowing Charlie probably not. "Hey Esme," I greeted her coldly, not even bothering to look in her direction. Esme gave a quick smile before turning around. Esme and Charlie have been married almost 6 years. It wasn't even a year into their relationship when I got the wedding invite. I didn't speak to my dad much after the wedding.

"Bella if you want a ride my kids are in your grade. Alice Cullen, and Edward Masen, they can drive you to school." I didn't want my mom to drop me off in the first place. I was already the new kid; I didn't want to be the new kid that was holding mommy's hand. I bit my lip knowing that my mom's feelings were definitely going to be hurt. "Edward, you mind taking a stray?" Esme joked as Edward walked out.

I froze in place staring at the man walking out of her house. He was… Well he was... hot. When did a guy like that move to Forks? He had brown hair that was the perfect length, and I could tell even under his letterman jacket that he was built like a God. Edward turned to his mom walking straight towards us. Suddenly my throat went dry.

"Who is the stray?" He asked glancing me up and down.

"Formal introductions?" I joked back making him smile. He only nodded his head. "I'm Charlie's daughter." Edward shook his head.

"I see it, there are pictures of you all over the house," he shrugged his shoulders. God please tell me Edward was not Esmes' son. "I'm Esmes' step-son." I furrowed my eyebrows together. I knew Esme had a daughter, but I never knew she had a step-son? "About three years before she married Charlie, my dad died. My dad was married before Esme, my dad got custody of me, dad married Esme, dad died, and Esme got the privilege of adding me to the family." I only shook my head once.

"Right, so step-brother," I rolled my eyes. Edward gave a chuckle. "Not really, it's not like we live together, or know anything about each other. We're not even the same blood. Plus they got a divorce long before you got here, you're not cool enough to be my sister," He said it with definite anger in his voice.

"I didn't know they got divorced." Edward rolled his eyes. "You want a lift or not?" Edward stormed towards his car. I looked back at my mom and gave her a weak smile before running after Edward. I got in the passenger seat of his car.

"So before we get to school, do you me and your sister has a problem?" I addressed the elephant in the room. Edward only shrugged his shoulders glancing over at me.

"We shouldn't but we probably will," I raised an eyebrow at Edward. "Look all I'm saying is you are not my family. Charlie got sick after the divorce, my mom only stayed because he had no one. I get your mom not wanting to help, but she came to see him in the hospital, you never visited. Not once." I gritted my teeth. He was making rash decisions about something he wasn't around for.

"Look," I snapped as soon as he hit a red light. "I don't know what kind of man Charlie was with _your_ family, but I know what he was like for mine. You know what that was?" I waited for a response I wasn't getting. "He had a lot of late nights in the office. He missed every important event in my life for years before that because he was fooling around with Esme. When they got married I didn't get a phone call anything, just an invite to the wedding. After that I didn't exist to him. So don't act like I'm an ungrateful bitch who has no reason to be angry." Finally the car came to a stop. "Thanks for the lift. I won't need one tomorrow." I hissed getting out of his car and slamming the door. I could feel eyes follow me as I made my way to the principal's office.

"Isabella Swan," The secretary greeted me as soon as I walked in the office. "Your student guide should be here any minute; he'll be the one to show you around the school. Take you to classes; show how things operate around here." I shook my head grabbing the paperwork from her. "There he is now," she pointed to the only familiar face in the group of people.

"Hey Mrs. Stanley," Edward greeted with a big smile motioning his head. "Let me show you around hell, sorry I mean heaven." He laughed as I walked in front of him. "You know I figured it would be funny to let you storm off cause you're stuck with me the rest of the day Newbie." His tone was light, joking, almost sort of apologetic. "Look, I came off as a dick. I just don't understand someone abandoning family, and I know that sounds like another dick thing to say. I'm not good at apologize cause I don't ever apologize. This time I'll apologize." I couldn't help but laugh. His apologize were definitely terrible.

"So the guy who never apologizes, apologizes to me?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I guess," He smiled glancing at my class schedule. "We've got, first, fourth, and seventh together which means we also have the same lunch. You're still not cool enough to be my sister, but you're cool enough to meet my friends," he stuck a lollipop in his mouth walking forward making me have to almost jog to keep up with him.

"Dude," I grabbed his shoulder making him slow down. "You've got long legs, not all of us got that blessed." He gave a laugh shrugging his shoulders going right back to the same pace.

"Today you have to keep up with me," I tilted my head. "If you keep up I'll go your speed tomorrow." I shook my head keeping up with him while he walked up to one of the larger groups in the hallway. In Arizona the hallway was much wider than this one, and it was always packed with different groups of people. Arizona was a much bigger high school. Edward carried on with the conversation while I looked around the small high school wondering if this high school was going to be different than the one in Arizona.

"So you're the Newbie," One of the men nodded his head to me catching my attention. He was taller than any boy in the group, he was also the biggest. He was not the kind of guy you wanted to piss off. That much I could tell.

"Bella," I answered without missing a beat. The man half-smiled.

"Yeah, everyone knows your name Newbie," he gave a humorless laugh making me roll my eyes.

"And what else does everyone else know?" I knew in a small town like this the rumor mill turns, and turns, and turns, until no one knows what the real truth is. Everyone gets bits and pieces of the truth, but they always seem to spin things to make them worse than they really are. The man looked me up and down like he was debating if he was going to tell me.

"Got kicked out of Arizona, the reason is still unclear, most of the kids are saying you slept with one of your teachers, the other half says you got into one too many fist fights. At any rate you came back to spend time with dear old dad before things get worse and because you're mother wanted you to come back to a familiar place." The man laughed and shook his head. "I'm Emmett, how did I do?" Three other strangers gathered around the group.

"I didn't get kicked out. I left," I answered with a shrug off my shoulders. "I didn't leave to spend time with dead old dad though I'm forced to do that," I glanced over seeing none other than Alice Cullen. Emmett raised his eyebrow at me but didn't say a word on either subject. Alice was staring at me, and the entire hallway felt like it was empty. No one made a peep.

"It doesn't really matter why she left, does it?" Alice piped up walking right towards me. She had shoulder length sleek black hair, burning blue eyes, and she was easily one of the prettiest girls here. No doubt she was a cheerleader too. "She's here to stay so that's all that matters," Alice slung her arm around my shoulder like we were best friends. "You're in my first period, walk with me," she tugged me to go along with her.

"Thanks for that," I stammered walking out of her grasp.

"Yeah," she stopped at a locker I assumed was hers. "Here's the thing Bella. I don't have an issue with you. I know our parents have a lot of drama but in my eyes that's their issue. I'm sure Edward was a complete asshole to you because he doesn't understand what it's like to be in the situation you were in. My mom and dad got divorced when I was three for the same reasons. Short end of the story, keep the drama between our parents not between us." I gave her a light smile. I relaxed my stance slightly shaking my head.

"Yeah sounds fair to me." Alice linked her arm through mine leading me to class. "This is your seat. Trust me it's the one you want to take, or we will all be hearing Edward and Tanya argue the entire year," I raised an eyebrow and Alice gave a laugh. "I'll tell you about it when we're not at school. You're cool enough to be my friend for now," Alice winked at me as I set my stuff down and Edward walked in followed by a group of boys. Emmett took a seat next to Alice, and Edward set his stuff down next to me without a word.

"My spot Newbie," her words were as cold as ice.

"Funny, doesn't have your name on it," I replied without looking even slightly in her direction. I heard Edward give a fake cough to suppress his laugh. I could still see the girl out of the corner of my eye. "It's a desk. Don't be so melodramatic, there's another one right over there." I pointed to the empty chair in the back of the class. The classroom was dead silent just like out in the hallway.

"Ok, Newbie I'll give you one more chance. I would like to sit next to my boyfriend. Move before I have him move you." Finally I looked up to see her shit brown eyes glaring down on me with the fakest smile plastered on her face.

"My name is Bella, actually, and if you can't handle having your boyfriend sit next to another girl maybe you should have him move with you." I gave her the same fake smile she was giving me.

"Not your boyfriend," Edward sounded more than a little annoyed. "Tanya just go take the seat. Seriously, I don't need another week's worth of after school detention just because you're crazy," he snapped leveling his eyes with hers. She licked her lips and glared at me the whole way to her seat. Edward looked back seeing her finally sitting in the empty seat. "Sorry, she's my ex." Edward muttered as the teacher stood in front of the class.

"Introductions will be short, we have a new student, Isabella Swan," the teacher motioned to me making everyone turn to face me. "Isabella we are currently reading Romeo and Juliet today is group discussion, try to keep up." I shook my head. "Alright let's start group discussion with a debate, raise of hands, how many people loved the story of Romeo and Juliet?" Half of the class raised their hands. "Alice enlighten me with your reasoning."

"While many people love the story of Romeo and Juliet because of the forbidden love aspects I love it because Romeo and Juliet are only kids trying to figure themselves out, because they have no clue that they are. They fight to make their own decisions in a time where that was unacceptable. In my eyes, it took a great tragedy for those families to start listening to their kids, and by the time they finally did it was too late." Alice explained making the teacher shake his head.

"Isabella, you are one of the only females that did not raise their hand, enlighten me." I took deep breath.

"Women tend to love forbidden love stories because it shows that a man can change. Romeo was this older bad boy that Juliet was fascinated by just like many women are attracted to trouble makers. Personally I do not like the story because it was portrayed as a toxic relationship. Relationships between a fourteen and seventeen year old should not be romanticized in today's world. Besides, if they were madly in love, they should have been able to come up with a solution other than death." Edward scoffed a little bit making the teacher motion towards him giving him the floor.

"The point isn't that they killed themselves. The point is what drove them to take it to that extreme?"

"Teenage hormones maybe," I shot off before he finished his sentence. Edward took a deep breath glaring at me.

"Passion should never be ignored. Passion drives people to do some of the best things they can do. You cannot reprimand people because they are following something that makes them want to live. Without passion there is no point in living. Romeo was Juliet's passion, and vice-versa. Besides it's a three year difference, not that big of a deal." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It is when she is fourteen," I defended without a second thought. "At seventeen you are much different than you are at fourteen. No offense intended but what is one thing on a seventeen year olds mind?" The question hung in the air. "Okay no one wants to say it, sex. Sex is the one thing on a teenage boys mind whether they are in love or not. Hormones are so out of whack when we are this young. A fourteen year old should not be rushing into sex let alone marriage. Since in that time it was a sin to have sex before marriage you can make an assumption to as why they were getting married, but if you get married just because your hormones are out of whack you're going to end up making a mistake." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alright let's hear from,"

"No," Edward cut off the teacher. "It's a friendly debate, right Bella?" I shook my head as he nodded towards Emmett.

"Well since you're a little girlish I'll give you an opinion from a man," Emmett gave Edward a cocky smile letting him know that he was making light of the tension. "Romeo and Juliet is a terrible love story. They did everything out of rebellion. I'm all for rebellion man, but I wouldn't go marry someone I dated to get back at my parents. I think that's what it boils down to." The teacher leaned back on his desk listening to where the conversation was going.

"Come on, Romeo and Juliet is one of the most epic love stories to date," Tanya of course stuck with whatever Edward said. I only chuckled. "It is," She glared over at me.

"Everyone else gave a reason why," I shot off before she could say another word.

"She is right, what's your reasoning?" Alice chimed in. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Passion of course," She smiled directly at Edward making him roll his eyes. "That kind of love when you can't go two seconds without thinking of them, that's passion." I shook my head disagreeing with her, she only raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, that's not passion to me. If it's passion for a thought to cross my mind when I think about a million different things a day is not passion. Passion wants something or someone so badly you don't think you can live without it. Passion is when you're willing to give something 100% all the time, and you're willing to give 150% when it's hard. Passion is being strong enough to fight your way through every obstacle, and make it out alive. Romeo and Juliet were passionate, but they were not the epitome of passion." Edward gave a smile looking back to Tanya waiting for her rebuttal.

"They were the epitome of love. They loved each other so much they were willing to die for each other. In my opinion that's the bravest thing a person can do." This time it was Emmett that laughed.

"Some people call it brave. Smart people call it stupid." Emmett announced making almost everyone in the room laugh. Emmett only bowed his head and gave a cocky smile my way.

"Alright everyone calm down," the teacher finally stopped the discussion. "Homework for the night will be to write an essay, at least one page, explaining everything you think you learned. I want you to take away the good and the bad so write on both. Isabella I'm assuming you've read the book?" I only shook my head. "Good. Last fifteen minutes is free time to talk, finish your homework, whatever it may be. Keep the volume down."

"A girl with a mind of her own, Forks high might freeze over." Edward joked bumping my arm. "It's going to be fun having you around. You are a force to be reckoned with." Emmett and Alice walked to our desks; Alice sat on the top of my desk.

"So you officially have to be friends with us," Alice announced with a smile slapped across her face. "Cause I can tell you one thing for sure, Tanya wants to rip your eyes out. Everyone in her circle is going to try and make your life a living hell." Turns out, high school is the same all around. There will always be a Tanya no matter where you go.

"That's alright with me. A girl who doesn't blindly follow whatever someone else says is cool is always welcome around me." Emmett announced giving me a fist bump. "I got your back." I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I was making friendships that were going to last a life time. I also knew I was making a friendship with two people my mother was going to hate with a passion.

"Do you want to come over and bounce ideas off of after school?" Edward asked. Alice only raised her eyebrow at him. "I mean I know it's awkward given the situation but if we have to write about good and bad I'm going to need help finding the bad, and you and Emmett could need help finding the good." Emmett only shook his head and grabbed Edwards shoulder.

"I'm down. I can't afford to flunk this class." Alice glanced back at me waiting for me to say something.

"I mean, Charlie lives with you though?" Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes. Esme wanted us to invite you and your family to dinner tonight. Alice was supposed to ask, because apparently I'm not as nice as Alice." Alice shook her head confirming his story.

"She does know that's going to get messy, yeah?" Edward only shook his head with Alice. "Like blow up screaming match messy?" Alice shook her head.

"It's just better to do it now than wait it out. You guys are here for good and it's a small town. Mom wants to try and squash shit so it doesn't make things weird for us. Small high school and all," Alice explained.

"I'll tell my mom." That was going to be a fun conversation

 _ **A/N: Keep in mind this is an unedited first draft. Let me know what you think of my story. Until next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters all rights belong to Stephanie Myers.**_

"Alright so we'll see you in an hour," Edward announced as he pulled into their driveway. "Can't wait," he joked making me laugh as I got out of the car. One day at Forks Washington and I could tell that it was going to be a complicated year. Alice was right about Tanya making my life a living hell, she'd already started today. The thing is I don't know if I could blame her. She was only doing it because she thought I was trying to move in on Edward. I can tell you one thing for sure, Edward had definitely caught my eye, and that wasn't an easy thing to do. I walked in to the front door of my house seeing my mother sitting on the couch with Phil waiting to see how my day went I was sure.

"How was the first day?" Renee asked before Phil could. She looked more nervous than I did this morning.

"It was good." I answered briefly. "Actually I needed to talk to you both about something and mom I need you to listen before you talk." My mom glanced up at me and put her finger up pouring herself a glass of wine before letting me go on. "So the thing is Esme is literally our next door neighbor, and I go to school with her kids, so she wanted to invite us all to dinner tonight to hash shit out so it isn't drama central. The way I see it, it'll either be a good thing or a bad thing but we have to go to figure it out." I rushed through not bothering to give myself a chance to breath. My mother didn't look nearly as mad as I thought she was going to.

"I think it's a fantastic idea. We were waiting for you in case you wanted to change into different clothes." I think I'm more shut off about this situation than my mom. I only got up off the couch and went to my room looking through my closet. I glanced through my wardrobe trying to find something that would look good. Alice told me to wear some kind of sundress look nice because some of her friends were going to be there as well. I settled on a black sundress that stopped above my knees. This was all insane to me. I didn't know what to think of anything, and I didn't know how I was going to react to seeing Charlie. Charlie had always observed everything I do under a microscope. After my problems at my old school he told my mother he didn't care if he saw me or not. Charlie was, and always will be Charlie. I'll always be the daughter that never lived up to his expectations. I looked myself in the mirror before tearing myself away to go downstairs to meet my mom and Phil.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Renee asked me before we left the house. "We don't have to do this if you do not want to." I knew I had the option to not go, but I didn't think that was the best thing. I was friends with Esmes kids. I was going to have to face him eventually. I only shook my head in response to her question Renee simply grabbed my hand and led me the short distance to their house. Esmes door was wide open.

"Edward, Alice, Charlie," Esme yelled from what sounded like the kitchen. Edward and Alice were the first ones in the living room followed by Esme. "Charlie will be down in a moment. He was getting dressed," she explained wiping her hands on her apron. Emmett ran into the house grabbing Edward around his neck.

"I killed you," Emmett smiled as he plopped on the white couch. Edward rolled his eyes, that's when Charlie came into the room.

"Hi," he spoke shortly like he did anytime we were in the same room. "Good to see all of you," Alice only rolled her eyes.

"You look well," Renee was the first to speak. Charlie only shook his head glancing over to me.

"Yeah, let's not pretend like I'm your daughter or something," I hissed without a second thought. "We've got homework to do," I announced looking to Edward. He cleared his throat getting the attention in the room. Charlie only glared down at me.

"Yeah, big Romeo and Juliet debate." He put his hand on the small of my back leading me up the stairs, Alice and Emmett following behind us. I could hear Renee and Charlie arguing and I knew later there was going to be a blow up, but that was a battle for later. "You're lucky; usually I don't let anyone see my bedroom." I gave a slight chuckle walking into the bedroom. It seemed odd to me that his bedroom seemed like more of a living room. "So," Edward shut the door after Emmett and Alice walked through.

"So before you start in," Alice spoke looking to me and Emmett. "Are you good to hang with Edward for a bit?" I furrowed my eyebrows together. "We want some alone time while we can get it," Edward made a gagging sound. That's one couple I never would have guessed in a million years. I only shook my head; Alice grabbed Emmett's hand and led him into the bathroom.

"Jack and Jill bathroom," Edward explained with a chuckle. "They do that a lot; they'll reemerge in about an hour. So, why don't you get along with your dad?" I only shook my head. "We've got an hour to kill." He laughed.

"I left Arizona because of some problems I was having, and Charlie said some not so nice things," I explained vaguely. He only raised his eyebrow. "My boyfriend spread a pretty nasty rumor about me, and everyone hated me. My dad said it was my fault for being me pretty much." It's not like I wanted to get into details about it with a stranger.

"What kind of rumor?" I only shrugged my shoulders.

"We went to a party, and things got pretty intense. You know good make out session. He wanted more then make out, I didn't. He told everyone him and his friend fucked me the same night. Everyone hated me after that," Edward shook his head leaning back on his bed. He didn't need to know the full story. "Charlie said that if I wouldn't have gone to that party it wouldn't have happened. He thinks it was the truth so what I say doesn't matter. Charlie has never thought very highly of me though." Edward shook his head like he was annoyed.

"Fuck it," he shrugged his shoulders. "Fuck what anyone thinks. You know what did or didn't happen, no one else." I'd heard this all before. "You seem like the kind of girl who wouldn't care what anyone else has to say." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sometimes acting is a really good skill to have," Edward only gave a slight smile leaning up on the bed towards me.

"You look like a gamer girl; do you want to play zombies? You might be better than Emmett," Edward chuckled sitting on the couch in his bedroom and handing me the second controller. "I promise I don't bite," he laughed patting the seat next to him.

We sat in Edwards's room playing zombies for what felt like hours. Cuss words flying out of our mouths, yelling at each other about how much they suck. We were doing the normal shit talking friends do when they play video games. It was at least one hour before we heard the footsteps coming toward the door. I knew we both noticed because he looked at me and rolled his eyes. As long as it wasn't Charlie I was fine. I would deal with that firestorm when I was ready for it, if at all.

"Edward," Esme knocked on the door before she cracked it open. "Tanya came by to see you. She said it was an emergency." Edward gave a loud groan and shook his head. Esme only opened the door as wide as it would go, Tanya was standing next to her. "Tanya, you have five minutes. We're having a family dinner."

"You two are related?" Tanya questioned looking to Edward.

"No we're not. Esme takes care of Bella's father. Look Tanya I'm busy I don't have time for fake emergencies. We were a summer thing; you knew that from the beginning. It was a fun summer, it's over, and so are we. Please, stop coming by, stop texting me constantly. I am not your boyfriend and that is something you need to understand." I sat on Edwards couch playing the video game pretending like I can't hear every word. He was being a little harsh but I still found it slightly funny.

"Do you think we could at least talk, Eddie?" I put the controller on Edward's TV stand and got on my feet.

"I'm going to wash up before dinner. Can you point me to the bathroom?" Edward walked beside Tanya pointing to the bathroom down the hall. I didn't want to use his bathroom, mainly because I wasn't sure if it was a public bathroom as well. Some people are weird with their bathrooms. Besides I didn't want to be in the middle of a shit storm that I'm sure was going to go down between them.

Edward had said there were pictures all over the house of me earlier today, turns out he lied. I could point out one picture of me and Charlie from when I was three. He bought me my first bike, it was one of the few good memories I had with Charlie before he decided that I wasn't his daughter anymore. Charlie and I had a lot of issues that we would probably never be able to work out. We're too much alike; we were too stubborn to say I'm sorry because in our own way we both felt like we were right. Charlie is my blood. Phil is my dad. That fact will never change.

"You're a piece of shit!" It was Tanya that screamed causing Alice to walk out of her bedroom at the same time that I walked out of the bathroom. "You are just another dumb jock who only wants sex! You fucking asshole!" Esme walked up the stairs standing slightly besides Tanya.

"You need to go," Edward spoke so calmly it was scary. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her.

"Go in that room and tell Edward you're ready for another round of Zombies." I shot Alice one of my famous are you kidding me glances. "She already hates you, just do it please?" I rolled my eyes and walked by Tanya like she didn't exist.

"You ready for me to kick your ass again?" I asked stopping in front of Edward.

"You're not going to kick my ass again; I play better when I'm mad." Edward walked back inside his room with me, shutting the door in Tanya's face. Through the door we heard Alice, Esme, and then Renee trying to get Tanya out of the house. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. Edward tried to glare at me but only ended up laughing with me. Before we knew it we couldn't hear any of the yelling over our laughs. Tanya was crazy. "She's totally going to kick my ass," I was laughing so hard tears were falling down my face.

"No she might break a nail if that happens. She'll talk a bunch of shit though," he announced as soon as he stopped laughing. I only rolled my eyes and gave him a fake smile. "You know, you're not half as bad as I expected you to be. Charlie really isn't your biggest fan right now though." Edward reminded me of the doom that was going to be dinner. I gave a hard swallow pointing at the controller.

"Any way we can eat up here?" Edward gave a dry humorless laugh.

"Meal time is family time. Rules of the dinner table, no cell phones, no electronics, and we all sit at that table for at least an hour. The one time I got out of that was when I had my tonsils removed." I gave a groan as he turned off his play station. "Let's get this dinner over with, Swan." Edward reopened his door seeing Alice and Emmett motioning for us to come down. "If it gets out of hand just squeeze my leg and I'll get you out." He whispered low enough so that only I could hear him. I shook my head as we walked into the kitchen.

"I hope everyone likes Italian," Esme announced as we got into the kitchen. All the plates were already full of food, and all of the adults were already sitting at the table. "Bella, we thought you could sit next to Charlie?" I only took the seat next to Charlie without another word. "So Bella," Esme spoke taking a bite out of her garlic bread, "is Washington better or worse that Arizona?" She was only trying to make the dinner table less awkward.

"Well the fact that it's not one hundred degrees outside is nice. Other than that it's pretty much the same." I shrugged my shoulders. High school is the same anywhere you go. It's the same high school with different people.

"I'm sure there's that added bonus of no one in Washington knowing your history." Charlie spoke sharply; I simply put my fork down and looked over to him.

"What history would that be Charlie?" Who did he think he was? He didn't know anything about me, and he certainly doesn't know what kind of woman I turned out to be. Who is he to make assumptions on a person he doesn't even know? Charlie only shook his head slowly meeting my eyes.

"You ran away from your school in Arizona. Why don't you tell everyone the real reason? I heard that bullshit story you told Edward, but did you tell him what lead to those rumors? Did you tell anyone the kind of person you are?" Esme cleared her throat silently telling Charlie to drop it. "No of course not, because you're just like your mother, nothing but some slut after money." I slammed my hands on Esmes table making just about everyone except Edward jump.

"You do not know me," my voice was calm but my blood was boiling. "You know absolutely nothing about me. Did you know when I was eight and got to their middle school I was picked on my entire first year before I made one friend? Did you know that for a year I came home crying every day? Did you know that my first year of high school I got into my first fight? Do you know anything about me?" I hissed all my questions. Charlie remained silent. "That's right you don't know anything. So maybe you should keep your mouth shut about people you know nothing about." Charlie's jaw clenched.

"I just find it funny your mother says to lighten up on you because you're still a child, but the thing is you're not a child Isabella. People made up those rumors, if they were rumors, because of the kind of girl you are." If I was a cartoon steam would be coming out of my ears.

"What kind of girl am I?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The kind of girl that screws a teacher," I fought back tears in my eye putting a napkin on my plate.

"Dinner was lovely. Mom you can stay and talk with Esme. I'm going for a walk, I'll meet you at home." I announced getting to my feet.

"You are not going anywhere alone this time of night Isabella," Renee got to her feet. "We'll just go home, we can talk anytime." I shook my head telling her no. I needed time to myself.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe Mrs. Swan," Edward announced getting to his feet. Renee only shook her head telling him it was okay. "You have a coat?" Edward asked looking at my tank top I was wearing. I only shook my head telling him no. He grabbed two off the coat rack putting one of them over my shoulders. "So," Edward spoke as soon as we got outside, "what did Charlie mean?" His voice wasn't judging, wasn't vindictive, he was genuinely curious. I took a deep breath debating if I wanted to tell him or not.

"Back in Arizona there was this English teacher, he was only 21, and he wasn't bad to look at. You know all the girls flirted, all the girls talked about what they would do to him. You know just girl talk. Anyways my friends dared me to ask him for his number one morning at this coffee shop that we always went to. I did. I told them I didn't get it, but I did." We'd walked for a block before Edward sat down on a bench tapping the spot next to him.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"We started texting, he initiated it one day after class a few weeks later letting me know how he liked my new outfit, and it spiraled from there. A few innocent texts, a few innocent coffees going over class work. It turned into a few dinners at his place, a few not so innocent texts. Then it turned into more. After a few months rumors circulated school, and I got questioned, they went through phone records. It wasn't something I'm proud of, and it was probably the biggest mistake of my life so far. But you know I thought he liked me," I couldn't help the tears that were escaping from my eyes. Edward only squeezed my leg.

"What happened to him?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Renee took a restraining order out against him because after I told, after I broke it off, he started harassing me at school, and showing up at my house, following my mom around town. Then we moved here so that I could start over." I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I mean Charlie's right though. I'm a slut, and I'll always be a slut. I dated my fucking teacher." I gave a half laugh, half cry sound.

"Look," Edward leaned back looking up at the sky. "We all make mistakes. We've all done stupid things. It's just a part of life and it's something you have to go through. You made a mistake, that doesn't define who you are." I gave a humorless giggle. Edward put his hands on my face making sure I was looking at him. "Your mistake does not define you," he whipped my tears off of my face. I only leaned into his hand letting the overwhelming silence take over.

"How do you know that?" Edward shrugged his shoulders leaning in closer to me.

"Call it a hunch."He pulled himself away from me as he got to his feet offering to help me up with his hand. "We should get back to the house." I shook my head trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I could have sworn he was going to kiss me. Then there was nothing.

 ** _A/N: Alright, first draft of word drabble. Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _I appriciate all reviews and followers. Hope you all stick it out with me._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Myers.**_

"Bella, you and Charlie just need to sit down and talk without a crowd. You're father and you have had a rocky relationship you just have to work it out." Renee had been giving the same speech since the dinner fiasco last night. I'd gotten home after the walk with Edward and ended up getting an hour long talking to about how Charlie didn't mean anything and that in a week I need to go back over and try to make things right with him. It's like it was my fault that we're estranged.

"Look mom, I'm not fixing anything with him. If he wants it fixed he will talk to me." Renee gave me the standard lighten up look, but this time it didn't work. I gave my mom a lighthearted smile and a small hug. I knew Renee wanted me to fix my relationship with Charlie before it was too late. I knew she wanted to make things better. The thing she didn't understand is that she's not the one that I need to want to make it better. Charlie needs to decide that. "I'm going to be late if I don't get going." I grabbed my bag from in front of the door.

"Are you getting a ride from Edward?" Phil asked cautiously. Phil didn't like Edward, I could tell from the look he gave Renee when I was leaving with him. In all fairness Edward did have Tanya screaming at him for being a manwhore in the middle of his house. I'm pretty sure that's a good reason for a dad not to like a teenage boy his daughter is hanging out with.

"Yes," I answered back just as cautiously.

"Just be careful, Isabella." I took a deep breath shaking my head at Phil. I knew he had a reason to tell me to be careful, that didn't mean I needed to like what he was saying.

"Look, I'm not going to make judgments about him because when I explained why Charlie said what he didn't look at me any differently." I explained shrugging my shoulders. Renee only tilted her head to the side. "You guys forgave me for what happened. You understood after a few weeks. The thing you don't understand is for that few weeks you guys looked at me just like Charlie, just like the girls at my school. You looked at me like I was never going to amount to anything other than some guys little housewife. Edward didn't look at me like that, and for me, right now, that meant something." Phil shook his head in understanding right as someone knocked on the door. I already knew it was Edward. Phil opened the door.

"Miss Swan," Edward joked seeing me. "Would you like a ride?" He tipped his hat like he was a driver making me giggle as I walked out the door.

"Why yes sir, I think I do," I joked back linking my arm through his as we walked to his sleek black car. "So, how does a teenager afford a car like this?" I asked as I got in the passenger seat. Edward shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Esme.

"Esme lets me keep it as long as my grades are up, I'm not fighting, and I don't do any stupid shit." It was her way of making sure he stayed out of trouble. "Looking forward to seeing Tanya today?" Edward had a joking tone in his voice. I was definitely not looking forward to seeing her. I already knew she was going to make my life a living hell, and I knew it was going to start today. I'd dealt with girls like Tanya before; they were vicious with the things they said.

"I mean, I hope all your friends like me because you're stuck with me now." Edward only laughed as he pulled into the parking spot next to Alice. Alice was standing with two people I wasn't introduced to yesterday. One was girl, a drop dead gorgeous supermodel like girl. The other was a man with shoulder length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that could kill you. What was up with all the attractive guys in a school like this? Arizona didn't even have this many head turners.

"There she is now," Alice motioned to me as I walked up. "Bella, this is Rosalie and Jasper." Rosalie simply looked me up and down just to turn her head away from me. Maybe not everyone in their group was going to like me. Jasper looked over at me, slowly looked me up and down making me blush, before his eyes rested on my face, and he gave me a warm smile.

"We skipped yesterday, went to Seattle for the day. Now I kind of wish I wouldn't have ditched out." I couldn't help the redness that took over my face. Jasper had a perfect southern accent automatically making him ten times hotter then he already was. Jasper walked away from Rosalie to stand next to me, and Edward went to stand with Rosalie. "Are your cheeks permanently red, or am I the one doing that?" He whispered low enough so only I could hear him.

"Maybe a little bit of both," I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh look, there's the high school whore," I heard Tanya's voice before I saw her. Rosalie turned around so fast I thought her neck was going to snap.

"That's original," I mocked not bothering to turn around and face her. She wasn't worth the effort it took to move a single finger let alone my whole body. I heard Tanya chuckle under hear breath already knowing she was going to say more.

"Wait, Bella, what was it they called you in Arizona?" My jaw clenched immediately. I didn't tell anyone, not even Edward the things that were said about me in Arizona, at least not all of them. "I mean there are a bunch of rumors circulating but I heard from my mother, who by the way does Renee's nails, which you left because you slept with your English teacher. So maybe a more appropriate nickname would be free blowjob Bella?" Tanya gave me a sickly sweet smile. I saw Jasper glance over at me. I saw Edward and Emmett take a step closer to me. I saw Rosalie and Alice both stare at me.

"Tanya, what's your problem?" Rosalie was the one to speak. Tanya only gave Rosalie a single glance before turning her glare back to me. "No seriously Tanya, what is your problem? She's been here less than a week and you're already starting drama." Rosalie was right. I'd been here less than a week, and she didn't have any real reason to cause all this drama.

"My problem is that she is the reason Edward broke up with me," she hissed making Rosalie give a loud laugh. Tanya took her death glare off me, and shifted her full attention to Rosalie.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said through chuckles, "Edward ended things because we're together." Well at least that explained why he backed off so quick last night. It made sense; Rosalie wasn't at school yesterday, so they shoved me in the line of fire so Edward didn't have to deal with her all day long. Tanya stood there in silence as the first bell rang warning us to get to class. None of that drama was mine to deal with.

"Wait up," I turned my head around to see Jasper jogging up to me. "I'll walk you to class, you have English with Alice, Edward and Emmett, it's on my way," he explained slowing to a walk as he caught up to me. "You like it here so far." I shrugged my shoulders. I still hadn't decided if I liked it here. It was so much different than Arizona. Being different from Arizona wasn't a bad thing in any way, but the fact that Arizona was going to follow me around anywhere I went was one of the bad things.

"I'm still deciding." Jasper shook his head stopping outside of the English classroom as everyone started piling in. I stood outside the door with Jasper. "It's just very different."

"I'll give you that one. Rosalie and I left New York last year, so last year we were the new kids. I remember how unnerving it was to be a junior and be the new meat all over again." I made a mental note to ask him about why they would move from New York to Washington, but I knew I wasn't going to have enough time for that answer.

"Rosalie is your sister?" I asked making him laugh.

"Younger sister," he answered as the bell rang signaling we needed to be in our classrooms. Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Tanya all flew through the doors. "Professor Smith is very punctual; I'll see you around Newbie." Jasper winked as he ran back down the hallway. Guess his class was actually out of the way. I took my seat next to Edward; Alice seemed to be trying to watch mine and Jaspers conversation, because when I got inside the classroom her rigid posture toward the door relaxed.

"Forewarning," Edward whispered low enough so only I could hear. "Rosalie is Jasper's baby sister, and she does not like you." I turned to Edward raising my eyebrow. "Rosalie is an acquired taste. Alice and I made it very clear that you're in our group so she needs to be nice. She's still going to be a bitch. It's Rose." Great, I not only had Tanya hating me, I also had Rosalie to worry about. I rolled my eyes grabbing the assignment out of my binder.

English today wasn't nearly as stressful. We handed in our homework, and this time instead of debate class we read the ending of Romeo and Juliet aloud. It took the entire class giving no room for small talk. After what seemed like a full day of Tanya staring razor blades into my back the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"I'll walk you to second." Alice linked her arm through mine. "We've got Jasper and Rosalie in that class," I raised my eyebrow.

"I thought Jasper was a senior?" Alice shook her head confirming that he is.

"Anatomy is a senior class. I'm only in anatomy because I finished science credits last year. Anatomy is my elective." I gave her a confused look. "It has to be your elective too, that's the only way juniors get into it, unless you're trying to graduate early." I wasn't trying to graduate, but I also never took Anatomy as an elective. I didn't really get to pick my classes like I did last year. I had to take what had openings because I was entering in the middle of the school year.

"On a scale of one to ten how much does Rosalie hate me?" I asked knowing that I could ask Alice and she was going to give me a no bullshit answer. Alice seemed to be weighing on a scale in her head how much Rosalie didn't like me,

"Probably about a low eight," Alice admitted stopping outside of Anatomy. "She doesn't like that Jasper has eyes for you. He's had a rough go of it with girls in the past, and hasn't really looked at anyone like he looked at you since he's been here. He's never had a girlfriend, hasn't even gone on any dates. Rosalie is protective with him." At least I had a somewhat understanding as to why she seemed to hate me as we walked into the class. Alice pointed to the table where Jasper and Rosalie were already sitting.

"Hey stranger, long time no see," Jasper bumped my arm while I took my seat next to him.

"How late were you for class?" I teased. Jasper only gave me a crooked grin in response.

"About five minutes," he answered as the teacher walked up to the front of the classroom indicating that he was ready to begin the class. Yesterday all we did in anatomy was read through our books silently. If anyone tried to talk yesterday the teacher told us to settle down, like we were getting out of hand.

"Alright today pop quiz day. Someone tell Bella how we do pop quizzes in this class." Everyone in the class simultaneously groaned.

"In a nutshell, he will begin the lecture, then pick someone to continue it, when you're done you'll pick the next person. Really its torture, the only good part is you don't have to stand up there." Jasper explained no excitement in his voice whatsoever. No one in that class was wrong to groan, it was terrible. It took the entire class of the teacher asking random questions making everyone give him at least a five minute explanation. Based on your understanding is how you were graded.

"Alice, Edward, and Emmett are all coming to our place after school; you want to come hang out with all of us? You started on a shitty day of the week, and it's Friday, so I thought you'd want to see what weekends are like for us Washington kids." Jasper blurted out the question as soon as the bell rang signaling it was the next class. Rosalie only rolled her eyes and walked out of class with Alice.

"Only if you'll give me the ride, no offense but I'm not riding in a car with Rosalie." Jasper gave a loud laugh walking me out of the classroom.

"Fair. See you after school." Jasper ran off catching up to Emmett.

 _ **A/N: This chapter is a little shorter. First draft. Let me know your thoughts (:**_


End file.
